zhu_zhu_pets_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spike (My Little Pony)
Spike is a Zhu Zhu Baby Appearance: Spike is a baby dragon with moderate pistachio eyes, moderate harlequin spikes and light mulberry scales with a light spring budish gray underbelly and light lime green ear fronds. Bio: Spike is a baby dragon with a big job - he is Twilight Sparkle's Number One Assistant! The two have been friends forever since Twilight Sparkle's first day at Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns in Canterlot. When Princess Celestia sent Twilight to Ponyville to learn about the magic of friendship, Spike was right by her side. And when the Princess has a message for Twilight, she sends a letter to Spike. When Spike belches, he isn't being impolite - he is receiving Princess Celestia's letter! When the ponies want to tell the Princess about their adventures, Spike writes letters and sends them off to Canterlot in a puff of dragon fire. Assistant number one is Spike the dragon! He's fierce, and ferocious, and hungry for gems! Brave and true, you can count on him to stand up to anything, no matter how big. In his dreams he's a gallant dragon in shining armor, but in his heart, he's a devoted friend and confident. As a loyal companion to Twilight, Spike knows that helping others is what true heroes do. Though Rarity is the gem of his eye, you can always depend on Spike to lend a helping hand. Twilight Sparkle adopted Spike the dragon when he was just an orphaned egg. He's been her faithful sidekick ever since. When he's not helping with her studies, Spike might be found eating gems. He doesn't know much about dragon culture, but he has an unexplainable ability to send and receive messages between his friends and Princess Celestia ... when he burps! Under orders from Princess Celestia, SPIKE THE DRAGON joined Twilight Sparkle in relocating from Canterlot to Ponyville. Twilight endearingly calls Spike her "number one assistant" for his extreme loyalty and ability to recognize when Twilight needs help. He has an incurable crush on Rarity, an insatiable appetite for sparkly gems, and the uniquely comical ability to messenger letters via his fiery dragon breath. Spike was found orphaned as an egg, and his origins remain a mystery. Need a helping hand, a quick delivery, or friendly smile? There's a passionate little Dragon named SPIKE who can do all three (and then some). He's a handy pal to have around when trouble rears its ugly head. But Spike wasn't always so confident and self-assured. A sensitive and playful spirit, he's grown in leaps and bounds since arriving in Equestria. His journey began as a mysterious egg that young Twilight Sparkle hatched during her time at Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. After a bit of enchanted chaos, Celestia witnessed something very special: A bond had formed between her favorite student and the baby Dragon. The two became fast friends and grew even closer over time. Spike eventually became Twilight's faithful assistant and traveled with her to Ponyville. Together with their new friends, Spike and Twilight discovered the Magic of Friendship. Spike loved hanging out with the Mane Six but took a liking to Rarity. He had a total crush on her! Rarity considered Spike a supportive friend and her favorite Dragon. He even helped her out of a down period after her design for a puppet theater was met with a not-so-great response. However, Spike didn't inform Rarity that a spell meant to help had accidentally corrupted her. He was too afraid of losing her friendship. After breaking the spell, the two friends made up, and Rarity reminded Spike that he should never be afraid of telling the truth. It was a lesson he kept with him from that point onward. As the only Dragon in a group of ponies, Spike often felt out of place. His friends poked fun at him for acting more like a pony than a Dragon. It made him question his identity and where he came from. He decided to investigate his origin and took off in a great Dragon migration, looking for answers. Spike soon found himself in the Dragonlands, competing in the Gauntlet of Fire to become the new Dragon Lord. It all happened so fast! After some hard-won teamwork, Spike realized that it's not what he is that's important. It's who he is that really matters, and that's a baby Dragon with a pony family. Under orders from Princess Celestia, SPIKE the Dragon joined Twilight Sparkle when she relocated from Canterlot to Ponyville. He has an incurable crush on Rarity and an insatiable appetite for sparkly gems. While Spike is the fire-breathing type of dragon, he does not resemble his fearsome reptilian brethren found throughout Equestria, and his origins remain a mystery. Found orphaned as an egg and accepted by Ponykind, Spike is uncertain of his destiny but resolute in his devotion to Twilight Sparkle. Gender: male Animal: dragon Nicknames: Huffy the Magic Dragon, Spikey-wikey, Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Crash, Peewee, Spikey-poo, Hum Drum, Spikey-boo, Great and Honorable Spike the Brave and Glorious, Mr. the Dragon, Princess Spike, Sparkle-warkle, Dragon Lord Spike, Spike the Hilarious, Spike the Mighty, Precious Pants, DJ Scales-n-Tail and Sp (The Periodic Table of My Little Pony) Category:Zhu Zhu Babies characters fanmade Category:Zhu Zhu Ponies: My Little Pony Category:Dragons Category:Flying Zhu Zhu Pets fanmade Category:Magical Zhu Zhu Pets Category:Male characters fanmade